spy-life
by aqeelah
Summary: What if Fabian wasn't really so helpless. He is really a secret spy and no-one knows. What would happen if his 'parents' get sick and he sees someone familiar from his secret spy life. Its clashing together now
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own house of anubis :)

Fabian's p.o.v.

Yes! It's finally my birthday fun times. Well it's really my birthday I'm just playing a helpless, weak boy thats birthday is coming up in 5 months. Really I am on the most wanted list all over the world. Seeing as I almost got caught when I was smaller I had to change myself completly. But they would see that coming so I kept my personality seeing as I can't stop my stutter, which is strange as neither of my parents stutter in fact they look hardly like me.

I am actually not a bad person, I was framed seeing as I was diabling the fighter plane that was set to cause operation 9/11 the terorist who really did it jumped out the plane. I was caught but no-one can catch me my real name is 'Damian Fernardo' but no-one knows that even on my reported files my name is my code name 'Checkmate-Saturn' seeing as I am cunning you need to be cunning to play chess and be cunning in well, in my life. 'Saturn' as I am a real nerd when it comes to astrology.

Even if I am a spy I remember when I was younger my parents 'friends' the man looked somewat like I did when I was going to prom but had a blood-red tie, and the lady was in a wonderful electric blue mermaid gown she looked nice. I was brought out of my thoughts when a phone rang loudly, but not as loud as 'Eddie' he snores like a chainsaw. It was my phone. My parents they never call. I walke out the room and sat on the chair in the corridor.

"Hello" A female had my fathers phone but I knew it wasn't mum since the lady had a australian accent. "Is this a Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes?" I was confused on what happened and who is this.

"Oh i'm a nurse you're parents have been put on extensive care, it's sevre. You can't come now but come within 3 hours there surgery will be done then.."

I dropped the phone on the table and sat there motionless.

"Deary, why are you up so early?" It was Trudy. I tryed to talk but there going to die.. No positive thoughts. It's not like they have no chance of surviving. But then again my group of misfit friends who worked in England as there last job... They got shot I jumped into 8 shots to save a hostage I got shot in the leg many times. I have them lodged in my leg till now a painful memory of what happened so long ago. I was brought out of my day dream...

"EVERYONE WE ARE ALL GOING TO THE HOSPITAL IT'S IMPORTANT!" Oh god, she knows. Jerome came in complaining but when she explained what she heard he patted my shoulder and went to bring everyone. Tudy turned to me and gave me a comforting smile I returned it. "we need something to take us there quickly" I had a great idea I left the corridor and went into my room. I was going through my papers trying to find the things I needed... Where is it... ahhh yes I still have them. My fararis they are s-class but I need something faster... Hmmm yes. I went through my drawer and took my pencil and put it in the small incision I made (like in 'death note') and pulled it open my secret compartment and grabbed my keys buried in the middle was my fastest transportation keys.

I went into the common room everyone was sitting there everyone was giving me looks of sypmony as if my parents are already dead... I walked into the kitchen and saw Trudy "Trudy I have all enough for all of us. I will take my transpotation alone. You and Victor can drive and errm..." Jerome walked in " Jerome can you drive." Trudy asked nicely... I got my key and gave Trudy 2 of them. I turned to Jerome "If I see even the slightest scrach I will make you pay." I gave him a glare. He nodded really scared. I made sure they'd all follow me I walked into the garage opened my compartment area and there was my cars.

I laughed when they gasped. I went to the side and took the blue tarp off quickly.  
"Fabian, you never told us you had a motorcycle or sports cars!" I grabbed my helmet put it on quickly. "Bye people" I reved the handle and slowed down slightly and put the wheel up in the air and made a wheelie and went forward as fast as possible. I was at the hospital. I walked in and a girl who looked vaugely familiar ran into me...

"Damian Fernardo" Wait how does she know my name?"I know you,you saved me when I was took 8 bullets to save me." Oh now I remember.

"Come on, I have to get inside my parents are in there. You're like a sibling to me that knows the real me." I went to the waiting room I stood in the line but I can't wait I pushed past everyone the lady looked up "Fabian Rutter, I need to see my parents." I said quickly "room 233" I nodded then went as fast as I could.

I stopped. Cradling my leg. Wincing slightly.

"Ah, you're leg is still bad." I nodded still in a lot of pain. She walked off in the other direction Great, now i'm alone again like usual. I moved my leg and took a small step and yelled in pain. A doctor came and rushed towards me. I was still in pain, but I learned one thing never show pain even if it kills you. I put my head up still cradling my knee. I let my hands let go and it hurt even more. I put them on my sides and was balling my hands into a fist not relizing and biting my tounge trying not to scream in pain. The doctor asked if I was okay and all that stuff. I nodded and came up with a fake story about me being clumsy.

The docor left and I was moving slowly still in so much pain it felt like someone had 8 knifes white hot and stabbed it in my leg one at a time and twisted it slightly, futher and further with every step I took. My musles in my leg felt scrunched up and I paused trying not to scream. I needed to sit down and get all my weight off my leg. But the steps are 2 yards away. I started to fall but landed on something soft. I was off my leg and felt so much better.

"Damian, you didn't think i'd leave you now did you. You saved my life and I owe you for that." Ah she didn't leave me. She had me in a wheelchair and was pushing it at a normal pace. I just relised something "Errrm... Girl wh-ats y-o-u're n-ame, I me-an yo-u know m-y name a-nd I don't kn-ow you-rs?"

"I'm Emily, now we should get you there quickly. Are you sure you're leg is okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, I mean it isn't doing so bad I need surgery. I bet if I did they wouldn't have enough of my blood. Double O negitive. Harldly anyone in the world is like me. No doctor has even a pint." It's true. That is why those bullets are stuck in my leg.

"I'd better leave, I mean you need you're alone time..."

"no, come with me I mean for moral support."

"Okay, only an hour my boss want me back I get a 3 hour lunch break, it takes an hour to get back so thats how long I can stay. Yeah?"

"Yes, please." I wanted her to stay she knows my true identity, I thought she died but shes fine, shes my age so we'll be great friends.

I was wheeled to the door and she let go of the handles and opened the door before returning to her grip on my handles and wheeled me in. "Hi, can I go see my parents with Emily please?" I asked the lady and gestured to Emily. She nodded but stopped me and said "I checked you're records you aren't related to them. Ask them about it..." I nodded confused but then I relized. I am Fabian Rutter not Damian Fernardo. I was wheeled in and said "Hi mum, hi dad" They looked sick. My dad took off his sheet and I saw he had a blood filled shirt he was shot. He was breathing shallow and it was getting shallower. I looked at mums side she was lying there and had lots of ears in her eyes from both pain and sadness. The doctor then said " The lady has Bronchopulmonary dysplasia/chronic lung disease lung cancer. She is going to die there is no way to save her unless someone does a transplant..."I was thinking then yelled "I will do it please let me save her." He looked at me and nodded

"The sir has a very bad kidney he got shot in his chest and his kidneys are dystoryed"  
"I'll do the same I want to save both of my parents." I said. Emily gave me a look and I mouthed 'I am going to save them don't volinuter or else. I want to save them so don't tell me I am wrong.' She nodded and I was close enough to swich seats I sat at the edge where my mother would sit when I was sick. Now she was just lying there crying.

I gestured Emily to come to me. She walked to me and sat next to me. She gave me a hug but I am not going to cry. "Emily you know I love you right?" She smiled and I kissed her on the forehead like a brother would. She was hugging me and I was strocking her hair mindlessly. When I heard a gasp...

Well could anyone tell me if they like it because well I need to know to continue or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I don't own house of anubis :)

Amber's p.o.v. (please don't say this is bad as I know I am not a blondie)

We all came and I sneaked off and stood by the door to hear and see what happened. Someone tapped me on the shoulder when I turned I was ready to cry and say I was worried about Fabian but it wasn't the doctor it was Nina. Sigh. Worrying causes wrinkles. I brought her to the room and it had glass but it was faded.

"What are we doing?" Nina asked mindlessly and she calls me the dumb blonde...  
"Nina it's...just shhhh and listen" I was looking through the glass and heard a male voice "Emily you know I love you right?" This was Fabian's parents room. I saw the hair it was obiously Fabian he moved closer to the girl 'Emily' and it was silent. I looked at Nina and she was crying silently.

I couldn't take it anymore I burst the door open and saw Fabian Rutter holding onto a girl and they were hugging but facing the other way. He placed a kiss on the girls forehead and I gasped in my mind. I guess it came out loud but I don't care that Emily girl has no right to do that with Fabian. I was so angry. Fabian and Emily looked very innocent and she let go of his ebrace.

I walked up to her and couldn't control myself any longer. I closed my eyes and punched. I felt my fist collide with her face. I opened my eyes and saw Fabian. His right side of his face was bleeding and his eye looked slightly swolled. Oh god did I break a nail. Gasp. No, Wait what is that on my ring. Ahhh.

Fabian's p.o.v.

She was going to hit my 'sister' even though my leg is in pain I pushed Emily out the way coinquidetly jumped into the punch. I felt a warm liquid go down the side of my face I knew it was blood... my blood. I have been in this situation too many times My eye hurts. I tryed to open it and it was swollen shut I knew Amber wore rings but why today. I turned my head slightly and saw Nina.. my Nina in tears. I slowly went to my wheelchair and pushed by myself still in pain and held her. Amber then stode up I could here the clicks of the heels. She punched my face on the side thats already hurt. "Why the heck are you hitting me I am trying to comfort my girlfriend?!"

"Ex-girlfriend" Nina said the first thing and it broke my heart. "Why don't you go back to that girl you were hugging and kissing?" Nina snapped I burst out laughing they both looked at me confused.

"You think me and Emily are boy-friend/girlfriend she is like a sister to me." They both looked at me everything was a blur seeing as one eye was swollen shut. They both hugged me. Nina then looked at me I was still in pain.

"Where did you meet? And why are you in a wheelchair? I' m sorry" Emily gave me a look I swollowed.

"Errrrrrrr...""He saved my life when I was a hostage." She blurted out the entire truth, the truth I hid for a very long time. Nina looked at me then said "You don't have to lie, if you were in a romantic relationship you can just tell me." I put my head down and was going to tell them everything *This is what I can do*

I grab my pants leg and pulled it up then said "This happened years ago me and my team got brought here and had to investigate. I heard a scream and it was Emily. She and a group was all hostages and I had to help. My guns were still in shipping so I went in unarmed. They threatened to kill us but we were in this situation many times. They grabbed a hostage which was Emily a person was a yard in front with a pistol and I was the only one who noticed so I jumped into the shot when I heard the shot ring out it hit my leg but I didn't care. They left when they heard police. I was the only spy left and I left. I am really Damian Fernardo one of the most wanted people in the world."

Or

Show my leg "I got hurt a couple years back and she bumped into me and we became friends and shes like a sister to me"

I am saying the second option I can't tell anyone the truth I'd get turned in for some reward.

Nina looked into my eyes and I just changed it from guilt to as if I was telling the truth seeing as I only have to change one. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Emily can I go see my parents before the transplants"

"someone is giving them a transplant aren't you going to wait for the donor?" Nina said unknowingly that the donors right in front of her.

"Look in front of you, thats the donor" She looked at me confused then understood. She hugged me in put her face in my Emily gripped the handles and got me to dads bed. "Dad you'll be fine. I'm you're donor and mums donor too." He gave me a small smile then said in a very hoarse voice "Damian, we need to tell you the truth. We are not you're parents we are you're god parents. You're real family died years ago You're father Sherlock wanted you to know you are not alone in this world. Youre family died due to Edwardo Feiorez but we loved you never-the-less"

I froze all that time I never had a family. I was and always will be an orphan. My heart broke I was led on to belive all that. This was a cruel joke that is my life. I was tricked this was messing with my emotions something I never gave many people. But I still am going to do the transplant they acted like parents so I didn't live a life of an orphan although I always was one...

The doctor walked in and said "Do you want to do a transplant today? You can only do one" I looked at my 'dad' and then at 'mum' she looked worst even 'dad' looked at her and looked at me and gestured to her. I nodded then said "I want to help mum"

He nodded and then looked at me "You do relize I am going to take you're good parts and replace them with her bad parts so you will have cancer." I nodded. 'Mum' looked at me and I knew she didn't want me dead but I don't want her dead. He led me into a empty room and Emily was forced to leave seeing as her hour was up she had to leave anyway. The man rolled her bed in and put me on an operating table. The man gave me a tablet and I swollowed it everything blurred and I fell asleep. 


End file.
